The present invention relates to a trunk net structure, or a vehicle body structure including a trunk net structure, for storing and holding luggage in a compartment of a vehicle.
Japanese Utility Model Provisional Publication No. 58-158736 shows a conventional trunk net structure in which hooks of a trunk net are caught by holders attached to the floor panel through brackets.
In this net structure, however, it is not possible to set the net member in various ways, and to sort pieces of luggage into two or more groups separately stored by the net member. Furthermore, an excessive load, when applied from the net member to the holders, tends to deform the floor panel or break a screw fastener for fastening the bracket to the floor panel.